


Mishaps

by FearfulDeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Texting, This Is STUPID, bokuto needs reassurance and we love him for that, but its okay they love them sm, tsukki and akaashi are mean to there bfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulDeer/pseuds/FearfulDeer
Summary: Miscommunication with the teams leads to them thinking Kuroo and Bokuto are cheating on their boyfriends. || Texting Story
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

Volleyball Bitches GC

Kiyoko: @Tsukki @Akaa I'm sorry about this.  
-Kiyoko sent one attachment- [Bokuto kissing Kuroo on the cheek.]

Suga: WHAT THE FUCK?? 

Daichiii: Calm down Suga, it could just be platonic.

Kiyoko: well...  
-Kiyoko sent one attachment- [Bokuto and Kuroo kissing.]

Suga: NO REALLY WHAT THE FUCK??? 😡

Daichiii: oh nvm then. Suga, destroy their asses.

* * *

Nocturnal Lovers GC 💞

Akaa: We should just not tell them.

Tsukki: Agreed.

Bo: huh? why?

Tsukki: Prank, obviously. 🙄

Kuroo: But they'll kill me and Bo!

Akaa: Okay, and?

Bo: youre so mean akaashiiiii 😭😭😭

Akaa: Yeah ❤

Bo: 😭😭

* * *

Volleyball Bitches GC

Yaku: Tetsuro Kuroo  
Yaku: What the fuck did you do?

Lev: Yaku-san calm down, maybe it's a misunderstanding? 😅

Yaku: Yeah Kuroo getting a tongue shoved down his throat is a misunderstanding.

Omonaga: I knew Bokuto-senpai was stupid sometimes but geez.

Tsukki: oh

Suga: Tsukishima are you okay??

Yama: Tsukki do you want me to come over??? 

Tsukki: um no I think I'll be fine.

Shoyooo: are you sure? we can came over? but its okay to want to be alone too!

Tsukki: maybe later just not now

Yama: okay we're here if you need us!!

Akaa: @Bo @Kuroo wtf???

Bo: huh?

Kuroo: whats the problem?

Tanaka: oh shitttt

Daichiii: Not now Tanaka.

Tanaka: oops sorry.

Akaa: backread

Kuroo: okay okay

Bo: ➖👄➖

Kuroo: ➖👄➖

Suga: THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES??? 

Yaku: THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?

Bo: lol yeah 

Suga: excuse me??

Lev: uh Yaku-san is about to find you two; normally I'd say hide but this time  
Lev: don't ❤

Kuroo: Lev don't be like that, and Yakkun play nice.

Suga: He better not play nice! What are you on??? You two are cheating on Akaashi and Tsukishima!

Noya: "play nice" headass ☠ you gonna die at this rate

Tanaka: c'mon city boys we'll beat your asses for hurting our junior!

* * *

Nocturnal Lovers GC 💞

Tsukki: no response, just ➖👄➖, no see.

Bo: Tsukki what 😂

Kuroo: Tsukki, baby, what the hell?

Tsukki: ✌

* * *

Volleyball Bitches GC

Akaa: I see..

Bo: akaashi?

Yaku: Bokuto I suggest treading carefully, you're already in deep. 😡

Bo: Yikes 🤐

Akaa: Bokuto-san, why didn't you tell me?

Bo: I really didn't think it was that important?

Tsukki: well you thought wrong

Kuroo: awe be nice Tsukki

Tsukki: no I don't think I will

Yama: as you should Tsukki 💅  
Yama: also stop calling him that ☠

Kuroo: geez Yamaguchi chill out 🧊

Yama: no tf you're cheating on my best friend 😀

Bo: well not really

Yaku: Either you are, or you aren't! There is no in between!

Bo: Okay, then we're not.

Noya: I may be dumb but I think kissing someone like that other than you're partner *is* cheating 

Kuroo: but he is my partner?

Yaku: Last time I checked your partner was Tsukishima.

Kuroo: yeah.

Bo: He is.

Kenma: ?????? Kuroo what ??????

Akaa: nono he has a point 🤔

Omonaga: what in the world is even going on here????

Bo: shush Onaga you're senpais are handling things

Omonaga: 🤠

Aka: Don't be rude to your juniors Bokuto-san

Bo: ah sorry

Suga: Are we missing something????? I think we're missing something here.

Akaa: no not really

Kuroo: sorry about not telling you we where going out that day akaashi 😥

Akaa: Its okay.

Daichiii: What

Tsukki: You should've told Akaashi and me

Kuroo: we're sorry 😭

Bo: yeah 😭

* * *

Noctural Lovers GC 💞

Bo: You guys aren't actully mad at us, right? 🥺

Akaa: No we're not ❤

Tsukki: not at all Bo 💕

Bo: okay! just checking 🥰

* * *

Volleyball Bitches GC

Akaa: Its okay just tell us next time

Tsukki: yeah

Daichiii: so are they not cheating? what?

Noya: this is so confusing

Yaku: not sure if I'm supposed to hurt them or not now

Suga: same 🤨

Tsukki: welp  
Tsukki: this was fun I gotta go though

Kuroo: whyyy though??? 😭

Bo: awe Tsukki-poo 😥

Akaa: Don't you have a test tomorrow?

Tsukki: yeah, it's study time

Bo: YOU CAN STUDY WITH MEEEE

Akaa: Hate to say it Bokuto, but Tsukki is in tougher classes than you where in first year, you probably couldn't help.

Bo: HUH?????

Kuroo: Our baby is smart 🥵

Suga: What is happening here? 😀  
Suga: Did I read that right?

Shoyooo: 👁👄👁  
Shoyooo: ➖👄➖  
Shoyooo: 👁👄👁  
Shoyooo: I think you did

Akaa: oh right  
-Akaa sent four attachments- [Tsukishima sitting between Akaashi's legs leaning back on his chest as he scrolls threw his phone, Akaashi running a hand threw his hair. Not the highest quality photo it obviously was taken by someone who didnt want to be caught.] [Bokuto smiling at a flustered Tsukishima. They sit facing each other, hands interlaced.] [Akaashi and Kurro leaning on each others sides, Kuroo nuzzling into Akaashis shoulder.] [A selfie of the four; Kuroo, Akaashi, Tsukishima, Bokuto. Kuroo had an arm around both Akaashi and Tsukishima, Bokuto doing the same on the other side while pressing his face to Tsukishima's. Akaashi is pressed up against Tsukishima. They're all smiling]

Suga: HUH 😀

Yama: Tsukkkiii what's going on

Kenma: Kuroo I may not be that invested in keeping up to date with what youre up to but wtf?

Bo: we've all be dating the whole time 🥰

Akaa: yeah we didn't exactly hide it

Tsukki: @Yama I've even told you "I'm going on a date with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi" 

Yama: I THOUGHT YOU MEANT LIKE A DOUBLE DATE!

Tsukki: YAMAGUCHI I SENT A PHOTO OF US CUDDLING WHEN YOU ASKED HOW IT WENT

Yama: I DON'T KNOW OKAY??? AAAAAAA

Tsukki: my best friend stupid, stupid as hell 🤧

Yama: TSUKKII 😭

Suga: SINCE WHEN???

Bo: oh well

Suga: I WASN'T ASKING YOU

Bo: 😔

Tsukki: they where already dating, ig whenever you think i got together with Kuroo?  
Tsukki: also Bo it's okay, he's just in a mood™ 

Bo: Tsukki 🥺🥰 

Kageyama: Gross

Kuroo: hey! they're cute 😠

Kageyama: no ❤

Suga: you've been dating them this whole time?? why didn't you clear it up before??

Tsukki: I don't like people in my private business

Shoyooo: But Tsukki!!!! Karasuno is a family 😣

Tsukki: you say that like I tell my actually family anything  
Tsukki: I mean I tell you guys more then them anyways but still

Suga: Well  
Suga: Me and Daichi will be having a talk with them

Daichiii: no we won't

Suga: yes we will

Daichiii: ig we will

Tsukki: leave Akaashi alone

Bo: Kei 😖 so mean to us

Kuroo: why only him??? 

Akaa: bc I'm ✨stable✨

Kuroo: since when?

Akaa: uh tuesday? 

Tsukki: (X) doubt

Yaku: well guess I'll be going back to practice   
Yaku: c'mon Lev  
  
Lev: yes Yaku-san 😞

Kuroo: have fun with "practice" yakkun 😏

Yaku: no 🔫

Suga: tbh I think Kuroo will be the first to be getting a talking to 

Yamamoto: HA Kuroo-san's in trouble

Kuroo: oh no-

Tsukki: lol

Kuroo: betrayal, betrayal of the highest regard 😭

Akaa: its just how this works 

Suga: you're not out of this Akaashi, neither are you Bokuto I know what you're doing, trying yo be quite 

Bo: Sad days ahead boys 

Akaa: Sugawara why I thought you trusted me 😢 

Suga: not with my child, no ma'am 

Akaa: fair

Tsukki: Kuroo you should help me with chemistry 

Kuroo: sure thing give me a minute

Yama: Tsukki you dont take chemisty?

Tsukki: yeah 💞

Yama: oh okay-

Suga: I think tf not you trick ass bitch

Tsukki: you guys are very lucky to be in Tokyo

Suga: we have another training camp coming up soon; i can wait

Noya: oop-


	2. Chapter 2

Volleyball Bitches GC

Suga: guess whoes in Tokyo 🤗🤗

Kuroo: This is the scariest shit I've seen all year.

Bo: uh time to blast

Akaa: I accept this death

Tsukki: 😬

Suga: don't worry it'll be fun!

Bo: FOR YOU!

Suga: yeah 🥰

Yama: Suga-san can I help?

Suga: I don't see why not

Kuroo: YOU MIGHT NOT SEE WHY NOT BUT I SURE AS FUCK DO!

Tsukki: Calm down you dramatic dumbass. Suga-san wont do anything.

Bo: what about yamaguchi..?

Tsukki: oh yeah no he's gonna be the main concern.

Akaa: huh? 😀

Kuroo: what now?

Bo: HES WHAT???!!?!?!?

Yama: 😶🤭

Tsukki: he's an asshole like me, ya know? he's just shy about it

Yama: Tsukki!

Noya: I just sit back and observe 

Enno: Can't y'all do this in a different GC??

Yama: nah

Enno: 🤡

Yama: yeah you are  
Yama: wait no i didnt mean to send that  
Yama: i'm sorry

Tsukki: no he's not

Yama: yes i am 

Tsukki: ₙₒ ₕₑ'ₛ ₙₒₜ

Yama: yₑₛ ᵢ ₐₘ!! 

Tsukki: Sure

Yama: The disrespect

Tsukki: I know 🥰

Enno: am I really just here to suffer?

Tsukki: Yes

Enno: I-

-Enno Has Left The Chat-

Noya: wow they really bullied him into leaving the chat

Tsukki: that was not bullying

Yama: Nishinoya-senpai?

Noya: Yes my precious kohai?

Yama: don't call Tsukki or me bullies again 🥰

Noya: 😅 right

Tanaka: I f e e l Noya's fear 

Daichiii: guys we're here, get off your phones and help out.

Noya: Yes captin!

Tanaka: yes captin!

Tsukki: whatever

Yama: ok!

Suga: 😁

Kuroo: f e a r

-Daichiii Has Added Enno to The Chat-

Enno: DAMNIT-

* * *

Nocturnal Lovers GC 💞

Bo: YOU'RE HERE ALREADY TSUKKI????

Tsukki: yup

Bo: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Akaa: oh no

Kuroo: He's already vibrating with excitement, hurry up Kei.

Tsukki: yeah yeah give me like ten minute then you can suffocate me.

Bo: WHOOOOOOP

Tsukki: Remember Suga-san and 'dashi are here too

Bo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kuroo: suddenly I think maybe we shouldn't go see you 

Tsukki: you better not

Akaa: awe don't play with him like that Tetsu

Kuroo: WAIT TSUKKI NO WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE I PROMISE 

Tsukki: good.

Bo: 😭 Tsukki is so sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooop little on off thing for the new year 😊
> 
> might do a written part tho ngl


	3. Chapter 3

"HEY HEY HEY TSUKKI BABE" Bokuto screeched as he made his was to his youngest boyfriend. The other two had been trailing behind him. Tsukishima only had a few seconds to brace before Bokuto had shot over and crashed into him for a hug. 

Tsukishima's arms had been pinned to his sides as he tried to calm his easily excited boyfriend. "Hey Bo, easy up a bit" The owlish boy made a noise and loosened his grip. Tsukishima pull his arms up and wrapped them around Bokuto's neck, leaning into him. 

"Not to break up this adorable moment, but I want a hug too ya know" Tsukishima laughed a bit and reached out to pull Kuroo into their hug. Akaashi didn't say anything but took it as an invite to snake himself around Tsukishima's other side. 

"Hey guys!" Yamaguchi had materialized next to them, making Bokuto jump and hide behind Kuroo.

Kurro had laughed at the action. "Awe c'mon Bo, its just Yamaguchi."

The dark haired first year tilted his head slightly. "It might not seem like it but he bites." Tsukishima supplied, still wrapped in Akaashi's arms. Kuroo sputters.

"He WHAT?" Kuroo looked between the first years. "I think I'm gonna go then." Just as he turns to tug Bokuto to safety, Sugawara put a hand on his shoulder. A look of fear flashed his face, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered. 

* * *

Volleyball Bitches GC

Kuroo: That was horrifying.

Akaa: not really

Kuroo: says you, they didnt have much of a problem with you.

Tsukki: it wasnt //that// bad

Bo: YAMAGUCHI NEARLY BIT ME!!!

Tsukki: but he didn't

Yama: I should've 

Bo: 😭😭

Suga: oh you're fine, stop whining. 

Akaa: lol

Tanaka: dw noya'll bit em

Noya: YEAH I WILL, NOT ONE FUCKS WITH OUR KOHAI!!

Tsukki: watch out Bokuto, you might get rabies.

Bo: 😭😭 tsukkiiii save me

Tsukki: guess i have no choice

Bo: 🥺

Akaa: no tsukishima dont give into temptation

Kuroo: 🤣🤣

Tsukki: use those emojis again and im never hugging you again.

Kuroo: wAHT? BUT BO USES THEM!!

Tsukki: last time i checked you and Bo are two different people

Kuroo: suddenly i only have two bfs

Akaa: i think not

Bo: i have to agree with Keiji on this one

Kuroo: 😤 fine guess im single then 

Tsukki: cool

Kuroo: y'all curel

Yaku: oh is it bully Kuroo hours?

Kuroo: no yakkun donT

Yaku: a shame

Kuroo: YAKU PLEASE

Kenma: do it yaku

Kuroo: not my bestie betraying me 😭

Kenma: ✌

Kuroo: WAIT YAKU NO DONT JKERFGRFEVDS

Noya: omg he fuckin dead

Daichiii: hey wheres the freak duo?

Yama: uhh

Daichiii: tell them to get back to our room.

Yama: kay

Yachi: oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im doing 🤷♂️


End file.
